Ikuto's Return
by IggyLuv333
Summary: Amu just graduated Seiyo elementary and is moving on to junior high. Her life seems to be going perfectly except for the one thing that is missing, Ikuto. When two certain cats comes back how will things get shook up? Amuto and Miru! Rated T for paranoia
1. Set Up

**Rae:** Hello minna! It's Rae here with a new story! Or newish, I actually wrote it in October but haven't posted until now!

**Amu: **What kind of story is it?

**Rae: **Glad you asked Amu-chan! Well if you haven't guessed by the title it is when Ikuto returns! Keep in mind I started this in October when I didn't know Dia well and I didn't know about the recent manga chapters. So yeah sorry if Dia's a bit OOC.

**Ikuto: **So it's just when I come back?

**Rae: **Nope! Your only half the story. Infact about halfway through I switch from Amuto to Miru. And every other chapter (except for 2) switches from Amu and Miki's POV's to Ikuto and Yoru's. It's easy to tell because there is a line seperating. Beware of the line that means scene change though. It is thrid person either way but it is seen from Amu and Miki to Ikuto and Yoru. It gets less confusing once you read it. In this chapter it is about the 2nd to last line you see.

**Yoru: **Are we ever going to get into this chapter~nya?

**Rae: **Yep! Miki please do the honors.

**Miki: **Rae-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. Enjoy!

**Ikuto's Return**

**Chapter 1: Set Up**

"Move it a little over to the left, no the other left!" Yaya said impatiently. Today was the day before graduation and she was a little less than happy. So she decided to take it out on everyone else.

"This is a banner not a slide, so fix it!" she pouted.

"Dang, Yaya, I'd hate to see what you'd do if they dropped the thing," Kukai said, coming into the building. He laughed as Yaya came running over to him.

"Kukai! First you had to leave and now Amu-chi and everyone else are too. You're all leaving Yaya alone!" she said as she hugged him and began to cry.

"Heh heh," he laughed a bit nervously as she was squeezing him tightly.

"Speaking of them, where did Hinamori go?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Skipping work, I don't think so!" she exclaimed, now back into her grumpy mood. She began to yell at the workers again and Kukai was a bit worried.

* * *

"I can't believe were graduating tomorrow," Ran said, her voice sounding a bit dreamy.

"I know it seems so fast, it feels like we just entered sixth grade and all of sudden we're leaving," Miki said her voice sounding similar.

"I'll miss Nikaidou-sensei~desu." Suu said sounding kind of sad.

"You guys do know _I'm _the one who's graduating tomorrow, right?" Amu said a bit bluntly. They just giggled in response.

"But your all right, everything has gone by quite fast," she began, "and everything has seemed to fall into place too." She thought back to a few weeks ago, when a major X-egg outbreak occurred. It was quite the battle, _everyones _eggs had turned into X-eggs, except for some reason hers. They had all hatched in to X-characters and she had to purify them. She smiled at the thought that she had once again transformed in Amulet Fortune and had found some weird new attack. Finally the real embryo appeared and suddenly she was immersed into some sort of strange world. The embryo turned out to be everyones heart eggs put together, all of their true selves. She could see all their memories and even saw the ones of the Guardians. But the embryo wasn't what everyone thought it was, and it was a very long story. She also thought about how all of her friends lives had been falling into place. Kukai had started to date Utau, Rima had finally settled her difference with Nagi, or at least so she thought, and everyone was happy. Except for Yaya of course who depressed that the rest of the Guardians were leaving. Then suddenly Ikuto came to mind.

_Why am I thinking of him?_ She thought to herself. But in truth she had been thinking about _him_ a lot lately, but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Amu-chan? CAN YOU HEAR ME AMU-CHAN!" Ran exclaimed waving her pom-poms around. Amu had apparently been spacing out and Ran was trying to get her attention.

"Hmm... oh yeah," she said, coming back to reality.

"Amu-chi!!!" she heard off in the distance. It was Yaya, and she sounded pretty mad.

"Oh great, she found me..." Amu sighed to herself.

"Don't skip work Amu-chi! I am working for _your _graduation and you need to help too!" Yaya then began to ramble about how she should get to have fun too with Kukai smirking in the distance thinking about how he had to work during his graduation as well.

* * *

It was later at night and Amu was in her yellow flannel pajamas out on her balcony with her Charas, Ran and Suu were dancing around on the railing, and Miki was drawing. Drawing what you may ask, well a better question would be who.

_It's weird really, how much I've been thinking about him lately, but I can't help but miss him a bit. What am I saying, I like Tadase-kun, right? _Amu thought to herself. Trying to distract herself from these thoughts see started listening to what the charas were saying.

"Hey Miki, what are you drawing?" Ran asked inquisitively.

"N-Nothing!" Miki said, a slight blush coloring her face. Ran and Suu exchanged confused glances and Amu just smiled a bit in the background. She had caught Miki drawing "nothing" quite a few times and that nothing turned out to be none other than Yoru. Though Miki seemed to be quite fond of well, everyone she had taking a particular liking to Yoru and was a bit embarrassed about it. Though she was usually quite open about these things she was always blushed whenever anyone mentioned the little cats name. Too bad now he was somewhere on the other side of the planet along with Ikuto.

* * *

Miki watched Amu-chan while drawing, knowing she was thinking about the human whom her favorite guy belonged too. It was easy to see, but she was a bit to hard-headed to admit it. Ran, Suu, and Dia never seemed to notice, or anyone else for that matter. Especially not Tadase.

Dia was in her egg right now, as she was when she didn't have to be, while Ran and Suu were just talking. Miki however was doing what she was best at, drawing.

"Hey Miki, what are you drawing?" Ran asked inquisitively as she floated over to her blue friend.

"N-Nothing!" Miki stammered. She just exchanged confused glances with Suu and floated away. Miki breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't look at her drawing pad._ That was close, I need to make up a better alibi next time_, she thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amu-chan smiling a bit. Amu-chan was the only one who knew she had more than just a crush on Yoru. Everyone figured she would go for Kiseki, just as it seemed Amu-chan was going for Tadase, but there were too things that kept her from that. The first being she plain liked Yoru better (blue commoner wasn't her idea of a nice pet name) and the second was she knew a secret that was oblivious to Ran. Kiseki liked Ran, a lot. She had confirmed it once "accidentally" overhearing it while Kiseki was talking to Tadase.

She sighed continently as she look down at her drawing. It happened to be one of the best in a long time. She was pulled out of her train of thought as she saw Amu-chan and the others going inside. She followed them hurriedly into the house stuffing her notebook in her messenger bag so Ran couldn't sneak a peak at it when she wasn't looking. She then settled down into her egg and closed her eyes, trying to drift into sleep. She hoped she dream of the day when Yoru comes back as she day-dreamed about it a lot.

* * *

Later at night Miki was stirred by the sound of Amu-chan getting up. She cracked her eggs up only about a centimeter to see what she was doing. The clock read 3:30 am and she saw Amu-chan getting up and walking around. Every now and again since Ikuto left she would do this. Not to often, but often enough to make Miki worry. Ran, Suu, and Dia were all deep in sleep and Miki decided just to let her think. Sometimes she would take her notebook out and join her but tonight she was to tired to go out and help her. She smiled a half-sad smile and closed her egg, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

**Rae: **I have edited the first chapter and many monthes later am finally putting it up! W00t! Sorry if not everything fits perfectley like the whole embryo thing and the many monthes later. I was only like on episode 1 of party and no where near in the manga. (I'm all caught up now XD) I know graduation is happening in manga and mere weeks in the anime but use your imagination and pretend that it was many monthes later and there was a whole arc of fillers leading to the embryo. It would kind of make since, especially the arc of fillers. Seems like what there going for anyways.

**Ikuto: **I have one thing to add though.

**Rae: **What?

**Ikuto: **You fail.

**Rae:** What?!?

**Ikuto: **I wasn't even in this chapter! You do realize the title is Ikuto returns right?!?

**Rae: **-.- Yes I do. You aren't in this one and you won't be in the next one but you will be the entire focus of chapter 3! Well, aside from Yoru but your the main!

**Ikuto: **Whatever... I just think I should be in here more.

**Miki: **-sigh- Read and Review please.


	2. Graduation Day

Rae: Hello minna! This is the official release of chapter 2! This is again from Amu's and Miki's POV and no Ikuto comes in NEXT chapter!

Ikuto: You know have the people reading this are proably only reading this because of me.

Rae: Oh well I can't just randomly put you in! -starts to cry-

Ikuto: Erm, don't cry, I'm sorry! I'll just, err go now... -walks away-

Rima: -pops up- Did it work?

Rae: -smirking- Like a charm! :)

Rima: Rae does not own Shugo Chara, any of it's characters, or fake crying. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Graduation Day**

The buzz of excited kids was immense. Today was the day they would leave Seiyo Elementary and graduate onto Seiyo Middle School. Even though it was next door, it was still a big deal.

"Hey, Amu-chan, how are you doing? Excited today?" Nagihiko said as he entered the room. Long purple locks and all, he was smiling brightly.

Rima leaned over and whispered so no one but him could hear, "Tick-tock, tick-tock. The clock is running out on when you can tell her about 'Nadeshiko'. You have to tell her by the end of next week otherwise Amu is going to worry about what happened to her 'best friend'." Rima leaned away. Nagi's smile became nervous accompinied by a sweatdrop and Amu became simply confused.

"Hey, didn't forget about us did you?" Kukai asked, grinning a gigantic smile as he came through the door with Daichi next to him. Utau entered on his arm along with Iru and Eru hovering above her. Yaya was behind them trying to stifle tears at the thought of being abandoned as Pepe was doing the same.

"Kukai, Utau, Yaya! You all came!" Amu said excitedly.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to your graduation, Amu?" Utau said, trying her best to sound indifferent. Amu just laughed.

"I'll miss you, Amu-chi" Yaya said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm graduating, not dying Yaya," Amu said, trying not to giggle. "Well it's practically the same thing now!" she said. Nobody really could respond to her logic. They all just sweatdropped instead.

Then on the other side of the building Rikka and Hikaru entered. Rikka smiling wide and Hikaru, was well Hikaru.

"Ohio," Rikka said happily.

"Rikka, Hikaru, you guys are hear too!" Amu said smiling as well.

"Of course we are, we would never miss this!" Rikka beamed. Rikka was always so cheerful.

"She forced me to come along, said it was important." Hikaru said, doing a better job of being indifferent than Utau.

* * *

"And we will no announce this years graduating Star Class." The announcer began.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko" Nagi went up to get the diploma and shook Nikaidou's hand. He looked as confident as ever.

"Hinamori Amu" he said next. Amu heart was beating so loud she was sure everyone could hear it. Thank goodness she could put on her 'cool n spicy' exterior or she would have probably have had a heart attack.

"Hotori Tadase" Tadase used his little sparkle attack to make all the girls hearts throb. It worked well.

"Hirano Koyomi" She looked very happy, her purple hair was done nicely and she was smiling. **(A/N: Filler character in their school by the way.)**

"Mashiro Rima" Rima looked as composed as ever but you could tell there was an excited glint in her eyes. "Arigoto," she said, took her diploma and when back to her seat quietly.

"Shouta" Miki smiled when she saw this face. Kuuta was hovering over his shoulder looking as happy as ever. Amu figured things were going well. **(A/N: Awesome filler XD)**

"Wakana" She smiled at Amu, and Amu smiled back. She adjusted her glasses and took the diploma. She looked ecstatic.

"Manami" She also smiled at Amu and Amu replied the same. She confidently took her diploma and practically floated off stage. Amu laughed.

"Yamabuki Saaya" instead of the normal diploma-taking Saaya decided to give a little speech instead. "I, Saaya Yamabuki, have now finally graduated this school and am onto bigger and better things. I shall win the heart of Souma Kukai and defeat Hinamori Amu!" Saaya's little entourage clapped and shouted "Yay, Saaya" and things of that nature then she took her diploma and glided off stage. All Amu could do was wince and Kukai looked a bit scared. Utau not knowing the girl was simply and literally flaming. She had nothing to worry about though.

They then proceeded to tell the moon class and go through processions. Saaya gave another speech but this time tripped off stage and into no ones arms. Most everyone laughed except for Amu who went over there to help her up. She thought the girl was something else but felt bad for her at the same time. Kukai and Utau congratulated them and Yaya tried too in between crying. There was even a point where she character changed with Ran, and well it was quite interesting to say the least. Ran had hide for a bit, however she was found. Finally it ended and Amu was walking home with her parents, Ami, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

* * *

It was later at night again, Amu-chan was at her balcony talking to Ran, Dia, Suu, and Miki. They laughed at Saaya and Miki thought about how nice it was of Amu to help her up after her little speech. Eventually Ran and Suu just started talking about there own stuff inside and Dia went to sleep in her egg. That left Amu and Miki to talk.

"A lot of stuff sure has happened, hasn't it Miki?" Amu-chan said.

"Definetly, can you believe it has been two years now since we were born." she said. Amu-chan looked like she was considering that for a moment and then said, "I can't believe it's only been two."

Miki was puzzled for a minute as she waited for Amu-chan to continue.

"I guess I have just gotten so used to having you guys around it feels like you should have been here forever, not a measly two years." she said. That thought made Miki smile that she truly liked having them around. She thought back to the time when she was first born, how Amu-chan was so unsure of herself and at first didn't even believe in her. But things really had changed since then... She trailed off after Amu-chan interrupted her.

"Things really have changed since then," she said, as if reading Miki's last thought.

Suddenly they both grew silent for a moment, lost in there thoughts. Miki's thoughts had somehow connected to her thinking about Yoru, and what all had happened since they met. And as she looked closer at Amu-chan, it appeared she was thinking about Ikuto and all that had happened between them. They both smiled after a moment of thought and as Miki looked inside she had noticed Ran and Suu were in their eggs also. She guessed Amu-chan must have been thinking the same things as she had walked inside, with Miki following close behind.

* * *

Rae: The first chapter is edited! Yayz!!!

Miki: That was really good, I especially like the part with Saaya.

Rae: Arigato Miki-chan! XD

Ran: I'm guessing Amu-chan pretty much killed me in it though. -.-

Rae: Sorry... And I was actually thinking something along the lines of flushed down the toilet.

Ran: -sigh- Sadly your probably right.

Rae: Oh and one thing, if you haven't noticed when Amu is addressed as Amu-chan it is Miki's POV.

Ikuto: Blah blah blah. Hurry up so we can get to me being in this!

Rae: Okay jeez! Read and review. Reviewing motivates me to keep on writing! XD (I'll write anyways but still, it motivates me!)


	3. Breaking and Entering

Rae: Hello minna-san! Here is chapter 3! With Ikuto!!! It's even from his and Yoru's POV's! So first it's Ikuto, then Yoru.

Ikuto: Finally! I hope this is worth the wait!

Rae: I would say you will like chapter 4 better. This one is short, but chapter 4 is good. Especially for Ikuto. XD

Amu: -suspiciously- Why is it good for Ikuto? And what will this pervert do anyways?

Rae: You'll just have to wait and see. Yoru, disclaimer?

Yoru: Rae-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters~nya.

Rae: Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering**

"Ikuto, I'm tired of moving~nya. Ikuto," Yoru had stopped talking because Ikuto wasn't listening. He was to deep in his own thoughts.

He had just arrived yesterday, and he was back in Tokyo for good. It had been a quite few months since he had left, and he was finally completely free of Easter, seeing how it had crashed and burned. He had found his dad but it had not gone as well as he had planned. There were reasons his dad left, cruel ones. But he had said he was not ready to have children then and he wasn't now. So Ikuto figured he may as well come back seeing how he had done what he had sought out to do. He had rented his own apartment in Tokyo and it seemed everything had gone well except there was one more thing he had to take care of. "Amu," he said to himself.

Since she was to caught up in her own festivities she was to busy to notice the black cat lurking in the corner all day. He had followed her around all day, having Yoru tease him about being like a stalker even though he knew Yoru was happy to see Amu's blue chibi, Miki even if it was from far away. Still he had lurked behind a bit too long once she had left so he was going to her house to see if she was on the balcony. He climbed up the familiar tree to her house but checked his watch to see what time it was. It was 2:00 am. He figured she wouldn't be awake but looked up just to make sure. Sure enough she was and her blue chara was up with her. He saw that Yoru was tempted to burst into see her but didn't thankfully.

He watched her talk to the chara for about an hour until she along with Miki finally went to sleep. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was asleep. Finally he crept up to her balcony and seeing how she had left the door unlocked he let himself in. He went over to see a picture he had seen her tell her miniature artist to draw that he had seen her scribble on later. What the picture was shocked him.

It was a picture of himself (drawn much better than he thought was possible) with her hand writing under it.

It read:

I'm glad he's gone – I missed him

He hurt me - He healed me

I hate him – I love him

In shock he accidentally knocked over a picture on her desk and it made a loud breaking noise. He didn't think it could wake her up. She wouldn't right? As he was thinking that he heard her cute voice softly breathe, "Ikuto?"

* * *

"Nya~why am I waiting out here?" Yoru breathed to himself. He couldn't hold back his anticipation in longer. Her figured while Ikuto looked at whatever it was he was looking at he could sneak a peak at Miki. He saw her drawing something and wanted to see what it was.

He quietly snuck into Amu's room. Even though he was a cat being quiet was still hard for him. He liked making himself known, that's why he thought Miki might like him back. He quietly opened up her egg to see her curled up ever so peacefully at the bottom. _How kawaii, _he thought to himself. She was in cute little blue pajamas with a sleeping cap on, he thought it was adorable. He then remembered he had a mission other than being slightly stalkerish and saw her messenger bag at the other part of her egg and quietly pulled out her drawing pad. He flipped through quite a few drawings of Amu, Ran, Suu, Dia, and the Guardians and their shugo chara's. Finally he found at least 15 pages of himself with her in the notepad, slightly blushing as he saw it. Then he flipped to the most recent drawing that made him grin from eye to eye. It was the drawing Ran and Suu almost caught her doing, it was a picture of them sitting on a big ball of yarn, her kissing him on the cheek. "So she does like my~nya!" he said out loud before he could clamp his paws over his mouth. He began to pray she wouldn't wake up, but she sat up rubbing her eyes then seeing Yoru at the top of the egg. "Yoru!" she said in amazement.

"Yo Miki!"

* * *

Rae: I know it is incredibly short, I just thought that was a good point to break off at. Please don't hate me!

Ikuto: -smirking- So _Amu _you love me, ne?

Amu: -blushing- S-shut up! That was only a story.

Ikuto: -leans in to Amu's ear- Is it really?

Amu: -blushing redder-

Yoru: -also smirking- You know Miki, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask~nya.

Miki: -also blushing- S-shut up. I-it's not like I draw those things a-anyway!

Yoru: -smirk grows- Oh really~nya? Can I see your drawing pad then?

Miki: -eyes widen, blush grows- _thinks: Crap! He can't see that!_

Rae: O.O I feel incredibly left out. R&R. O.O


	4. Dreamer

Rae: Hello minna-san! I'm here bringing you all chapter 4. It is in Amu and Miki's POV's and will proably be one Ikuto likes alot.

Amu/Ikuto: -nervous/excited- Why?

Rae: Let's just say it involves a kiss. XD

Amu/Ikuto: -horrified/thrilled- What?!

Rae: Yes, and the faster you do a disclaimer the faster it happenes!

Ikuto: -speed talking- Rae does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Dreamer**

"Ikuto?" Amu said in complete amazement. He just froze. _No way. This can't be real_, she thought. So she jumped to the only conclusion she could think of. It was a dream. She then decided to make the most out of this dream before she woke up. She knew waking up would be painful anyways so she may as well make it a good dream.

She looked at him, sort of examined him. He looked just as she remembered, dark blue messy hair, midnight blue eyes, though one feature was off. His signature smirk was missing replaced with shock and confusion that clouded his eyes. She then smiled a smirk of her own making him even more confused looking.

"Wow, this isn't the Ikuto I know. The one I knew would have made a few thousand cracks at me by now. And aren't you usually on my balcony and not in my room?" she was grinning madly and he was about as confused as could be.

"This is my dream so I may as well make the best of it..." she murmured.

"Dream, you think this..." she interrupted him before he could finish. She laid a kiss on his lips, and he was a bit taken aback. (Though he didn't try to stop her in any way what so ever.)

"Why did you..." he trailed off as he looked down at the girl.

Then tears started to well up in her eyes as she almost inaudibly got out, "I missed you." She was rather tired though and began to doze off into his arms, the last image she saw was a real genuine smile from him and and, "Amu." He picked her up, carried her and placed her gently onto the bed. He sat there for a moment before calling Yoru to leave. As Amu drifted off to sleep she smiled a partially sad smile at the thought she wouldn't see the real him for a while but was happy she got to say what she wanted too. She slowly drifted back into sleep hoping her dream would come true. She really didn't know this wasn't a dream.

* * *

"Yoru!" Miki said, amazed to see her crush floating above her. "Yo Miki!" he said. Just the way he said her name made her blush. Then she blushed a deep shade of scarlet seeing what he had in his hands. Her notebook flipped to that drawing.

"G-give that back." she said still blushing scarlet. It looked interesting in contrast to all the blue she had on.

"Nope, you'll have to come and get it~nya," he said playfully. _Maybe he didn't see the drawing_, she thought. She chased him around the egg a bit trying to get the notebook but he was too fast. He went so high he knocked the top off the egg just in time to see Amu kissing Ikuto.

Miki smiled at this knowing it would make her happy but Yoru looked a bit disgusted.

"Yuck, disgusting~nya!" he stuck his tongue out to put emphasis on the words.

"So, there is no one you you'd want to kiss?" she said a bit inquisitively.

"Nope! Well.. actually.. there might be one girl~ nya..." he said, a bit of pink tinging his cheeks.

She looked at him curiously wondering who her competition was but before she could ask Ikuto called him over.

"See ya later, Miki!" he said cheerful again. He handed her the notebook and flew over to Ikuto. She blushed and thought to herself that she like the way he said her name. She pulled back the top of her egg over her head and hoped she would recap todays events in her dream.

* * *

Rae: -smirking- So how do you like the chapter Ikuto?

Ikuto: -also smirking- By far the best.

Amu: -blushing- I liked the other ones better...

Ikuto: -still smirking- Aww, I'm a little hurt _Amu._ Aren't I a good kisser?

Amu: -blushing redder- S-shut up you perverted cat!

Ikuto: -smirking more- I don't hear you denying it.

Yoru: -smirking as well- On another note when will I get to kiss Miki~nya?

Miki: -blushing- I doubt you ever will, p-pervert!

Yoru: -smirking more- So are you saying you don't want me too~nya?

Miki: -blushes scarlet-

Yoru: -smirks triumphantly-

Rae: -sighs- Left out again! Oh well, I love the Amutoness and Miruness! (If those are words.) Anyways read and review please! XD


	5. Evil Plans

Rae: Hello minna! This is the fifth chapter of Ikuto's Return and it is in Ikuto and Yoru's POV! It is possibly the shortest chapter I have ever written!

Ikuto: Why are my chapters always short.

Rae: There not, just these first ones for you. Chapter 7 is long! (I think.) It is from your POV too.

Ikuto: Fine as long as I get to kiss Amu.

Amu: If all he ever does is kiss me shouldn't this be M?

Ikuto: I'd have to be doing a lot more than _just _kissing you to get this rated M.

Amu: -blushes madly-

Rae: ANYWAYS! Jeez, Amu isn't even in this chapter! And yeas you get to kiss her and no not the whole dang story!

Ikuto: -frowns- She's not in this chapter!

Rae: No but she'll be in the next one! Okay now I don't own any characters or Shugo Chara itself! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Evil Plans**

Ikuto walked down the street to his new apartment thinking about what just happened. He was completely taken aback by all that happened but had to admit her sort of liked it. It was like she had character changed into a whole new person. He thought back to the eggs for a moment, making sure there wasn't some new one, but no everything was normal.

He then wondered what it was she said about a dream. Had that been what she thought it was? He chuckled to himself thinking only Amu would be dense enough to think that. He also thought of the kiss, that was unexpected, though definitely wanted. The only thing that bothered him was that she was crying by the end. Sure he loved to tease her and all (which he was too stunned to do) but never once had he seen her cry. She said he missed him so could those had been happy tears?

He shook all these thoughts out of his head thinking that this shouldn't make him worried. He figured after those things written under the drawing she couldn't completely hate him. He smiled to himself thinking he could make this into a game, see how many times he could make her blush. He could pretty much tease her anywhere, even right after school. An evil little plan started to form into his mind while Yoru wasn't even paying attention.

* * *

Yoru was obsessing over Miki. He thought that if her drawings were anything to go by he must like her too. But he was but a cat, he didn't know anything about this love stuff. He thought maybe he could get her a present. "Catnip! Wait she isn't a cat she wouldn't care. String! Wait what would she do with string, tie a knot? Milk! Okay now that was just pathetic." He just couldn't figure out what to get the cute blue artist but he was determined too. One other thing popped into his mind, how cute she looked in her pajamas.

He was happily floating through the air thinking about all of this. All he knew was that for sure, he was going to win her heart.

* * *

Rae: Yeah, it's extremely short but I like it. It definetly not bad, I guess...

Amu: So what is this pervert going to do to me anyways?

Ikuto: -smirks- Well I-

Rae: -cuts him off but also smirks- For that Amu you will just have to wait and find out.

Amu: -gulps-

Rae: Anyways, there are so many questions. What is Ikuto's plan? What will Yoru get for Miki? Will Amu realize she wasn't dreaming? Will Nagihiko tell Amu his secret? Will Tadase ever take over the world? Some of these questions and more may or may not me answered in the next chapter of Ikuto's Return, maybe!

Ikuto: -sighs- That was just lame.

Rae: -also sighs- I know. Read and review please.


	6. An Interesting First Day of School

Rae: Hey minna! It's Rae here with the fifth chapter of Ikuto's return! This one is in Amu and Miki's POV! By the way Yoru I think you will be particulary fond of this chapter! :D

Miki: -warily- What did you write?

Rae: -innocently- Well we will just have to read and find out.

Yoru: Rae does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters~nya!

Rae: Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: An Interesting First Day of School**

It had been a week now since Amu's "dream". She was nervous today since it was the first day of school. Turns out Seiyo Middle School has the Guardians too. Officially it started this year. (Thank Tsukasa for that) The joker would of course be Amu, the king Tadase, The queen Rima, the jack Kukai, and the ace Nadeshiko. (Nagi didn't have the courage to tell Amu the truth so not only is Nagi going to "transfer schools" Nadeshiko is coming back. It made Amu ecstatic that Nadeshiko is back but sad that Nagi will be leaving. It also made Rima literally flaming mad. Rhythm is going to hide in his house during the school day and Temari is back out on display.)

"I can't believe I'm going to see Nadeshiko again!" Amu said excitedly. Rima crept up behind her and said in her injured puppy voice with her eyes watering, "We'll still be best friends even though your old best friend is coming back right Amu?" she asked. "Of course Rima," Amu said cheerfully. "She fell for it." Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia said in the background. Then Kukai and Tadase came over who she was also quite happy to see.

As she was talking about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko to them all Nadeshiko (really Nagihiko) snuck up behind her. "Were you talking about me Amu-chan?" she (he) said in a polite little voice. "Nadeshiko!" she exclaimed and hugged her as tight as she could. "Temari!" said Ran, Miki, and Suu crowded around her happily. "Ohio minna!" she said in her polite little voice.

They all walked to see their schedules. Amu, Nadeshiko, and Rima were in the Star Class while Kukai and Tadase were in the Moon. "The Star Class, not surprising." Amu said. This was her third year being in the Star Class.

"At least were in the same class again Amu," Nadeshiko said cheerfully. "So are we Amu!" Rima said trying to imitate Nadeshiko's voice.

_

* * *

_

It was after school now and they were all in the new Royal Garden. The only difference from the old one was there was more space and the furniture was slightly bigger.

"Onto our first issue of business," Tadase began, "There has been a recent increase in X-eggs lately and so I am putting us into teams like a while back. This time it will be Nadeshiko and Rima, (Rima stared daggers at Nagi, Nagi winced) myself and Kukai, and Amu and the new person I called into help us?"

"New person?" Amu asked curiously.

"Yes, I got an anonymous note saying that this person would like to assist the guardians in X-egg hunting. The only thing I know is that they have a shugo chara and are not of this school."

Right as Tadase was about to continue a student came in.

"Um excuse me, there is a guy outside saying he has a meeting with the Guardians."

"Ah, yes bring him in please." Tadase said using that sparkle attack of his.

"K-kay" the student said.

"Hey Guardians, long time no see." A familiar voice said as he was entering.

Before Tadase could respond the voice said said, "Tadase, still playing king I see. Where is your chibi osama anyway kiddy king?" (Chibi Osama is little king he is referring to Kiseki. BTW if you haven't figured who it is by now you really need some help.)

"Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase exclaimed. At this point they were no longer enemies nor friends.

"Yo." he said in a cool voice. "Hello Amu-koi. That was a great kiss the other night by the way," he said, having a bit of a teasing tone in his voice.

Amu however was blushing so hard you would think all the blood from her body was in her face.

_How did he know about the kiss?!? Unless..._ "that wasn't a dream." she said somehow blushing more furiously than before.

Everyone except for Ikuto himself looked puzzled, though Ikuto look entertained.

"Anyways, Amu-_koi_ we had better start hunting X-eggs right? I'm actually going to help with that so come on," he said in a devious voice. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her off, telling the charas to come. Amu was to flustered to notice.

* * *

As Ikuto entered Yoru went off to go see Miki. She was drawing in the flowerbeds.

"Hey~nya." Miki looked up to see Yoru in his cat-eared glory.

"Hi," she said, more quietly than usual.

"What'cha drawing~ nya?" Yoru asked.

"N-Nothing, just a flower." That wasn't entirely true because she was also drawing him next to a flower.

"Let me see!" he excitedly demanded.

"No, it's um, not done yet!" she said. However since he didn't care he chased her around until he toppled over ontop of her. He successfully got the notebook and rolled over next to her. He flipped through to the last page where he saw the beautifully illustrated picture of himself. Miki's worst nightmare. And then he said the thing that could embarrass her most.

"Miki, do you like me~nya?"

She didn't know what to say. So she did the only thing she could think of doing, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Before either of them could respond, thankfully Ikuto called them over saying they were leaving. This moment would have gone much smoother, if all of the charas hadn't been watching. She arched her hat over her head to sort of hide her eyes and tried to stop blushing. Instead she blushed more. But she was smiling too. She had to admit it, she was happy. But to embarrassed to look over at Yoru and see what he was feeling.

* * *

Rae: Success! W00T! I like this chapter!

Yoru: -smirking- I like it too~nya!

Miki: -blushing- It's okay...

Rae: Even she admits it's okay! XD

Yoru: -smirking- Did you enjoy the kiss~nya?

Miki: -blushing redder- I-I meant the Amu and Ikuto stuff!

Amu: -smirking- Aww, Miki you know your lying. You know it's because of Yoru you like this chapter!

Ikuto: -smirking- Nice going Yoru! You have been kissed.

Yoru: -grinning- Yep! I really do like this chapter~nya! And we all know Miki does too!

Miki: Why is everyone ganging up on me?!

Rae: There, there Miki-chan. Compared to next chapter they have no reason too. Read and review! =D

Miki: Thanks, wait what?!?


	7. X Egg Hunting

Rae: Hello minna-san! This is the seventh chapter and is in Ikuto and Yoru's POV's. It is an enjoyable chapter for both if I say so myself.

Amu/Miki: Oh God!

Ikuto/Yoru: -smirking-

Rae: -also smirking- I like this chapter and I hope you all will too! Suu, the disclaimer please?

Suu: Rae-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters~desu.

Rae: Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: X-Egg Hunting**

Ikuto watched in amusement as he saw Amu look around for X-eggs. She wasn't really looking, just trying not to look at him. She was running around looking at random stuff checking for X-eggs. Her charas were "helping" too. Really all that was happening were the pink, green, and yellow ones were gossiping about the blue one and the blue one was all embarrassed, as was Yoru because they had kissed. At least they were getting _somewhere _in their relationship.

"Amu," he said. Amu just nervously blushed and managed to stutter, "W-what?"

"Amu, how long are you going to pretend to search?" he asked. He actually wanted to talk to her.

"I'm not pretending, I AM searching!" she tried to say matter-of-factly. But since her face was entirely red it was hard to take her seriously. In fact, Ikuto had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing then and there.

He tugged her down next to him and she had no choice but to comply. In the background Ran, Suu, and Dia were watching but Amu didn't seem to notice.

"Amu, when I saw the little drawing you scribbled on it said I hurt you. Is that true?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Kind of," she said and then sighed. "It hurt when you left but it was important at the same time. I also wrote you healed me next to it," she said. He just nodded.

"One more thing," he began as he tilted her head to look straight into his eyes, "It also said you loved me. Did you mean that?" he asked. Amu blushed an turned her head away and said, "Y-y- yes I-I do." She sounded rather embarrassed. Ikuto smile and pulled her in for a hug. She just blushed some more. "Thanks Amu-koi."

He swooped down for a kiss and she relaxed against it. She was however blushing so furiously you'd think her whole face was on fire.

What broke the kiss was her laughter. She began to smile at a sight she never thought she'd see. He wondered what was funny so she tried to explain through her peels of laughter. "Ikuto," laughter, "are you" more laughter "blushing?" outrageous laughter.

He touched his hand to his cheek and sure enough he was.

Amu could barely breath and all she could manage was three horrible words, "That's so cute!"

He looked at her in horror. Nobody had ever _ever_ called him cute. Thankfully the charas broke in. "Amu-chan, X-eggs!" the pink one said. "Oh ok. Hey where are Miki and Yoru?"

"We don't know!" Ran said, shaking her little pom-poms nervously

"They've disappeared~desu!" Suu said

"Probably off flirting somewhere." Dia said bluntly. He had to chuckle at that. Sometimes that chara could be truly funny.

"They probably be going that way if they sensed it too." Amu said.

They all ran off towards the x-egg but Ikuto couldn't help but think he would get her back for the whole "cute" comment.

* * *

Yoru was watching Amu and Ikuto and had to roll his eyes at them but couldn't help but smile.

"An interesting couple aren't they?"

Yoru jumped a bit, startled at the voice of his favorite blue artist. She hadn't spoke a word since the kiss and was glad she talked.

"Nya~they are," he replied watching Ikuto pull Amu down for a kiss. He looked over at Miki's drawing pad to see she was drawing the scene laid out in front of them.

He watched her draw for a few minutes, lost in thought. Ever since she'd kissed kiss cheek she hadn't spoke and had been oddly reserved, keeping her eyes down and blushing furiously. He wanted to talk to her about it, see if it meant what he thought it meant, but she of course avoided the topic.

He figured she was just embarrassed.

But he was tired of waiting for her to decide when she was ready to talk about it, and avoiding it like the plague. So in that moment Yoru decided to do something.

"Nya~Miki?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah Yoru?" She looked up at him for a moment but quickly started blushing and went back to her drawing.

Suddenly he smirked, a side of him being awaken he never knew existed emerging for play. He leaned close to her so he way mere centimeters away from her face and whispered, "Miki, do you like me?"

Miki looked up and seeing his expression widened her sapphire eyes. "I-I,uh,um, u-uhh" she stuttered.

One of Yoru's arms wound around her shoulders, the other started tracing designs on her notebook paper.

Ikuto has _really_ rubbed off on him.

"Because, I know how I feel about you," he whispered into her ear.

Her entire face turned a deep shade of red. She bit her bottom lip for a moment and then managed, "H-how would that be?"

He turned around so he looking straight into her eyes and did a smirk no one other than Ikuto could pull of and said, "I love you."

Then he bent and truly kissed Miki for the first time, hidden among the flowers in the park.

When they pulled apart Miki wide eyed and mouth hanging open uttered the words "Yoru, I love you too..."

They moved in for a kiss once more but then felt a feeling that made them pull apart. X-eggs.

Yoru grabbed Miki's hand and they flew towards the spot

"Were getting close~nya," Yoru said flying towards a fountain. He sped up as the presence got closer.

Amu and Ikuto were arriving there as well.

"Miki!" Amu called. Miki went towards her and they character transformed into Amulet Spade.

Yoru immediately flew toward Ikuto, wanting to show off to Miki as well as Ikuto wanted to do for Amu.

They started battling them. There were two x-eggs this time so Amu fought one and Ikuto fought the other. During this time Yoru and Ikuto did more flips, kicks, spins, jumps, and whatever else was flashy than they had done in a lifetime. One thing they couldn't do was purify the eggs so Amu did open heart on them like usual. Only this time since Amu and Miki were in high spirits it was quite a bit more dazzling than usual. Supposedly open heart works better if your heart is actually open, and in this case they were to Yoru and Ikuto.

After the eggs were purified and Amu and Ikuto undid the transformation, Yoru and Ikuto's plan successfully worked.

Miki flew over to Yoru with a smile on her face. "That was so cool! That whole flying kick thing you did was incredible.

Yoru waved the comment away like that was child play but secretly he was ecstatic that his plan worked.

Yoru glanced over at Ikuto who was smiling quite smugly as he held Amu's hand. It seemed he had been complimented also.

They had both had a share of good fortune today. He glanced back at Miki with her amazed expression he couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Rae: By far one of my best chapters! I actually _like _this one which is unusual for me.

Ikuto: -smirking- I have to agree I like this one as well.

Yoru: -smirking- Definetly an awesome chapter~nya.

Amu & Miki: -blushing to hard to speak-

Rae: -grins- I think Amu and Miki like this one too.

Ikuto: -smirks- Did you like it, Amu-_koi_?

Amu: -blushes harder-

Ikuto: -snickers- I'll take that as yes.

Rae: Anyways before there faces start glowing I would like to ask for you all to read and review. Please? It will make Ikuto happy!

Ikuto: Sure...

Rae: See! XD


	8. A Typical Day

Rae: Hello minna! This is mah eighth chapter and it is from Amu and Miki's! Nothing really exciting happens, but there is some stuff that's funny.

Ikuto: Do I get to kiss Amu?

Rae: I don't think so, sorry.

Ikuto: Hmph.

Amu: Yay! XD

Ikuto: You know you want to.

Amu: -blushes- D-Do not!

Ikuto: -smirks- Do to.

Amu: Do not!

Ikuto: Do not!

Amu: Do too!

Ikuto: -smirks- Okay. -kisses Amu-

Rae: -sweatdrops- Well, there was a kiss in this chapter at least. Erm, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: A Typical Day**

It was the end of the school day, and Amu and the others were in a Guardians meeting. Ikuto was there, his school got out an hour earlier than theirs. Basically this is what you could sort of call a typical day.

"Our first order of business today is the embryo."

Amu then remembered that Tadase and the others had been passed out when she had seen it and gone into it, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey kiddy king, I have a question," Ikuto said. But by the look on his face Amu could tell he just wanted to bug Tadase.

"What is it Ikuto-niisan?" he asked. He actually seemed to believe Ikuto had a question.

"What are you going to use the embryo for anyways? Make your kiddy kingdom?" he asked. He had his signature smirk on his face, he was taunting him.

"Why don't you tell him, _prince._" Kukai said with a smirk. Prince was about the most dangerous word you could use around Tadase and well Ikuto had never seen one of his "prince" outbursts.

"Listen up commoners! I am no mere prince, I am the King. If you must know peasant my intentions are no mere child's play I intend to rule the world! Mu ha ha ha ha."

Tadase's infamous prince rant. Tadase's infamous prince laugh. And Tadase's infamous prince fire. All happening at once.

"I think the kiddy king just had a mental breakdown." Ikuto said bluntly.

All of the other Guardians just laughed and Kukai added, "You're the one who asked."

After the "king crazy" as Ikuto had put it came back into reality the meeting went on like normal.

Everything was normal even though most of the time Ikuto was drawing swirly designs into Amu's thigh which was slightly annoying just because it tickled. King crazy became king gloomy too because of his rant of tyrancy. Other than that the meeting was fine. The charas however weren't having as good luck.

* * *

"Commoners, today we embark on a quest to find the embryo! This is an important mission, I even called in back up from the singers charas. I command a commoner count of at once. Pink commoner you may start off."

Miki just rolled her eyes at the egotistical chibi, even though she had snuck away to the flowered fountain at the entrance with Yoru, she could still hear the kings rant. She was drawing her favorite kitty, as he played around in the flowers. She remembered when she used to do "commoner count offs" but was glad she had Yoru so she could leave.

"Hey, what'cha drawing~nya?" Yoru asked. However she couldn't take him seriously considering he had a small lily pad on his head.

"You." she said laughing as she turned him around to see his reflection in the water. Even he had to laugh at that. He brushed the lily pad off and watched her inspiration come to life on the paper.

"Hey Miki, say it was Christmas, what kind of present would you like~nya?"

"Well, I do want some new coloring supplies." He slapped his forehead as if to say 'no duh!' and soon went back to playing in the flowers making her drawing a bit easier.

"And the last person on commoner count off would be the blue commoner...," Kiseki waited for her answer and of course nothing came. "Huh? Such insolence! Where is the blue commoner?" Kiseki asked.

"Miki? She's over there with Yoru. Why?" Ran asked. Kiseki angrily floated over to Miki and looked like he was about to start yelling at her but before he had the chance Yoru flew over and stole his crown and floated around with it for a bit. Kiseki tried to chase him but of course the cat-chara was much faster.

"Nyaha," he laughed as he placed the crown a top Miki's head and adjusted it right. It looked fitting a top her blue beret. "All hail Queen Miki!" he said and Miki couldn't help but giggle.

Kiseki however found this very unfunny to say the least. "Blue commoner give me my crown back this instance!!!" he shouted at her. Before she could respond he gently took the crown off of her head and dropped it into the bottom of the fountain. "You want it, then fetch kingy, fetch!" he said with triumph in his voice.

"And by the way she has a name, it's Miki." he said as he led Miki off to join Amu and Ikuto. Miki couldn't help but smile at the last words. It had sounded like he had defended her. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled, slightly blushing, as was she.

Kiseki could only utter two words then. "My crown!" he said in a defeated voice. Everyone else laughed at that, even Tadase and Yoru looked proud.

* * *

"Later," Ikuto said in his cool voice as he took Amu's hand and led her away. The charas followed as the meeting was over and he walked her home. Before he left at her the doorstep he kissed her, that was also part of this new routine, and Yoru imitated him on Miki. It left them both blushing as they walked through the door. Ran and Suu were giggling behind there backs and Dia just rolled her eyes even though she was grinning at the sight. This was about a normal day, or at least as normal as Amu's could be. She sighed as she flopped onto her bed and Miki settled on top of her egg.

Later Amu did her homework, ate dinner, and got greaten by her cat-boy on the balcony. It was a Friday so he was usually their. Miki drew, ate her dinner (made by Suu), and saw her kitty too. Ran cheered Amu (which annoyed her since she was trying to do her homework) while Suu cooked, ate her dinner, and spied on Amu and Miki. Dia went into her egg. Everything was normal and today was a somewhat typical day.

* * *

Rae: All in all this chapter didn't suck. Wasn't my favorite but wasn't horrible. Oh Ikuto, I forgot about the kisses. I lied, sorry 'bout that.

Ikuto: -smirking- I'm happy as long as I get kissed.

Yoru: Ikuto got kissed in the intro though, and in the story~nya. And you know Miki wanted to be kissed.

Miki: -blushing- Do not.

Yoru: -smirking- Do to~nya.

Miki: I'm not falling for that.

Yoru: Dang.

Rae: EPIC FAIL! Anyways this is actually my last chapter that I have written so far. So I will update a bit slower now that I actually have to write the entire thing. So much easier when all you have to do is edit. Oh well, but I would like you all to send in your ideas. I need inspiration and ideas in the reviews would really help. Thanks! XD


	9. Easter Awakens

Rae: Ohio minna! This is the ninth chapter and it's in Ikuto and Yoru's POV's. I would like to give a special thanks to Cg2, nene, brazzette, and KrystalHeart for being my only reviewers! Thank you guys!

Ikuto: So what is this chapter about? Mainly are there any kissing scenes?

Rae: Well, probably not because that is not going to be the point of this chapter.

Amu: What do you mean?

Rae: -sweatdrops- I have an idea for the chapter but I haven't exactly written it yet so I'll see where it goes. Miki the disclaimer please?

Miki: Rae doesn't own Shugo Chara, any of its characters, or the song The Animal I've Become. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Easter Awakens**

Ikuto was sitting in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. It was about 6:00 am on a Saturday morning and not even Yoru was awake. He was deep in thought though, thinking about all that happened since her returned.

He smirked knowing he was going to pay a visit to his favorite strawberry today. He got out of bed a lifted up Yoru's egg.

Yoru lifted up his shell, not sure as to why he was moving! "I'm flying~nya? WHY AM I FLYING, WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" he yelled. He looked up to see Ikuto, rolling his eyes at the cat chara. Yoru sweatdroped nervously and said, "Oh, Ikuto~nya. Your the one making me fly."

Ikuto made himself a quick breakfast, and left the house with the now fully awakened Yoru. What he didn't expect was to get a text.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through-_

He cut off the ring-tone to find it was a text. He stiffened when he saw who it was from.

_Ikuto, I know your back now. Things have changed, Easter has changed. I would like you at Easter in my office 8:00 Saturday morning. It is important, and it concerns your future._

_~Kazuomi Hoshina_

His eyes harden to glare at the phone. After all that had happened he was expected to forget everything and just go down there?! So, Kazuomi could what, capture him again?

"What is it~nya?" Yoru asked, curious as to why Ikuto was death-glaring at his cellphone. When Yoru looked over to see the words in his cellphone screen a small growl came through his throat.

"After all this escaping and all the misery he put you through he expects you to drop everything and just go and see him~nya?! Has that old man lost his mind?!?" Yoru exclaimed.

Suddenly Ikuto smirked. "He no longer has holds on me, Utau or anyone else, Amu defeated him and his own grandson left him in the battle. What could he possibly do to me? And if he tries anything why don't I show him exactly how much pain he put _me _through." Ikuto said with a deadly smirk.

"I don't know~nya, what if they use like a tuning fork like last time?" Yoru asked, he'd rather not take the chance.

"What would they inject the x-energy into? I'm not carrying my violin currently and what else could they put it in, you?" Ikuto asked. "Nya?!" Yoru made a high pitched nya-ing noise, he really didn't like the sound of that.

"Relax Yoru, they'd have to capture you to do that, and there would be no way they could use me anyway. You see how people with X-eggs are. They can barely move, let alone fight. And for what? Hikaru didn't care about the embryo anyways." Ikuto said, he was sure there was no way they could harm him.

Yoru on the other hand didn't seem to like the idea. Probably because of what Ikuto had said about X-ing him. During the entire walk Yoru kept trying to distract Ikuto, and failing miserably.

* * *

When Ikuto arrived at Easter, he thought back to all the horrible things that had happened here. The only good thing that had ever come from Easter was that it lead him to Amu. He still wasn't happy about having to hurt her, so many different times. He was sure as Death Rebel he must hurt her even more, he was actually surprised she wanted him around.

He walked into the old office that belonged to Kazuomi and was very surprised to see for the first time, since ever, it was lit.

Ikuto approached his desk warily and Kazuomi, smiled? What the hell? "Ikuto take a seat," he said firmly, pointing to one of the chairs. Ikuto sat down, still suspicious as to the old man's motives.

"Ikuto, as you know after the entire incident with Hikaru things began to change here. Not only were you set free, Hikaru was too in a way. He no longer wishes to have Easter and my time here is growing short. So I'm asking you, to take over the Easter corporation and be the new boss here."

Ikuto's jaw nearly dropped but instead his teeth clenched.

"You actually expect me to take over the place that made my life a living hell since I was a little kid?! You must have really lost your mind then," Ikuto spat out the word. He couldn't believe what Kazuomi was telling him.

"Ikuto, listen playing the violin may or may not take you somewhere. Running a giant corporation like Easter will. It's either you or Utau so I would like you to think this over. You may go now, tell me when you have made your final decision."

Ikuto got out of his seat, with a glower placed on his face. No way he was going to do something so, horrible as to run this company. The vengeful part of him thought about saying yes and running it into the ground but he really didn't want to be associated with the company at all.

"Yoru," he called to get the little cat to come. He had told him to stay out of the room in case Kazuomi tried anything. So now he was left to think of one thing, would he take over the place that caused him so much pain?

* * *

Yoru really didn't want to be here. What if what Ikuto said was true? Sure Easter may have changed, but what if they are still evil? What if they try to tun him into an X-egg?!

_I don't want to be an X-egg!!!_ he thought _Sure, Amu and Miki could purify me but still, that'd be horrible!_

He tried to imagine himself as an X-egg. He knew when shugo chara become X-eggs they look different than normal X-characters. They actually just look like darker shugo chara. Plus, if Dia was anything to go by they get all dark and serious! _I don't want to be like that!_

He also remembered how Dia had left Amu for Utau way back then. But he didn't want to leave Ikuto, he was quite happy as things were. He finally had a real home, Ikuto was happy, they were free from Easter, and he had Miki. He smiled at that thought and wanted to get out of Easter.

He didn't want to be sentenced to being an X-egg though, that's why he had hidden in the plant. Yes, Yoru was hiding in a plant to escape being an X-egg. Ikuto really shouldn't have said anything about injecting x-energy into him.

"Yoru," Ikuto called. Yoru heard him a rushed over to the blue haired boy. He floated very close to him on the off chance someone would capture him and turn him into an X-egg. He was glad to get out of there. He wanted everything to go back to normal. And he also wanted Easter to burn down. Just a nice thought he had.

He just really hoped he never became an X-egg.

* * *

Rae: Finished! Yay! So how did it sound?

Ikuto: It wasn't as good as the other chapters. At least not for me.

Yoru: Or me~nya! I don't want to be an X-egg!

Rae: -sweatdrops- It can't be perfect all the time, otherwise there'd be no story.

Ikuto: Why not, then at least everything good.

Rae: Because the title isn't Ikuto's-oh-so-perfect-new-life it's Ikuto's Return and this is something that could happen when you return!

Amu: I thought it sounded good, I just hope we won't have Easter bad again.

Rae: I'm staying true to Shugo Chara where once Amu defeats them they turn good and something else bad happens but the people from before are still good!

Miki: Okay then, that is part of the basic plot.

Amu: True, first Nikaidou, the Utau and Sanjou-san, then Lulu, then Ikuto (if you could call him an enemy), Kazuomi and Hikaru. We've had a lot of enemies.

Rae: Who will be next in the show I wonder. Maybe Rikka, they seem to be giving her her own arc anyways. Because they are obviously not doing the manga arc it seems. I'm not thrilled with the manga arc either, it's depressing. It makes me cry at parts, like when the charas leave. I saw spoilers of the last chapter and it looks like there might be Amuto! Yay Amuto! I heard they may also be doing a Shugo Chara Encore so I'm looking forward to that too!

Amu: So read and review everyone!

Rae: And if you have any ideas as to what I should do next please send them in, I always need new ideas! See ya next chapter!


	10. Jealousy

Rae: Hi everyone, Rae here! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in while! -bows head- I-I really meant to but I went back to school and homework and teachers and parents and all that stuff piled up on me. Gomen! I was really busy!

Ikuto: Who cares? Just get on with the story.

Rae: Okay. First I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Cg2, nenetwin, brazzette, KyrstalHeart, Jezzi1996, and Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe. You guys all rock and thanks for reviewing! Special thanks to Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe for you are my inspiration for this chapter. XD

Amu: What was there idea?

Rae: Well, we all know how cool Tadase can be after chapter 48. BUT that was older matured Tadase and not the usual one. What about the younger one right now? Is he so mature? Well thanks to this person I have decided to play with that a little but. Note: This chapter is from **Tadase and Kiseki's POV's** but it will still contain Amuto. This one actually contains Riseki (Ran X Kiseki). Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Jealousy

It was a Thursday afternoon, and the Guardians meeting had just ended. Tadase was walking home from school in a pretty bad mood. Not that he would show it though, or really point it out to Amu but today sucked.

And it was all because of _him. _The one he referred to as his Niisan and one of his childhood friends. And the one that had always been a thieving cat. Ikuto.

It's not like he had anything against the blue-haired boy anymore. Infact he tolerated him quite well and talked to him too. But there had been one thing he had stolen from him. His pink haired angel from above, his Amu. His beautiful Amu-chan, the one who could become Amulet Heart, the one who could make him smile, his one and only Amu. **(A/N: Trying not to barf... Don't worry it won't all be this sappy.)**

But thanks to Ikuto-niisan she wasn't his. She used to be his but now? Now that she was dating the cat? Nope, she was in love with the blue haired thief of whom he knew and he had to admit it, for the first time in his life he was jealous.

Every time he kissed her, Tadase wanted to pull them apart. Every time he hugged her, Tadase wished he was him. Every time he made her blush Tadase had slightly homicidal thoughts. So yeah he was pretty jealous.

But what could he do about it? It would be out of character for him to stop them. And he didn't want to hurt Ikuto to badly, but he really loved Amu. Maybe he could talk to her? Tell her how he felt? Something. Anything! Before he ripped his eyes out!

So he decided that's what he wanted to do. He took out his cellphone and dialed her familiar number. He waited for a moment until the ringing stopped and he heard her familiar voice.

"T-TADASE-KUN?!" she said sounding alarmed. He looked at the phone strangely. What was up with her?

"Amu-chan, daijoubou?" he asked, wanting to know if she was alright.

"Bonjour, kiddy king," Ikuto said. Wait Ikuto?! He was there?! Jeez, you could even hear the smirk in his voice.

"G-GET OFF OF MY PHONE YOU GIAGANTIC CAT PERVERT!" Amu yelled, and unfortunately Tadase also heard the scream. And sadly his ear was pressed to the phone.

"Ikuto-niisan?!" Tadase said in alarm. And his ears were ringing. Amu really could be loud, she could put Ran to shame.

"Amu, you are so loud. And by the way _I'm _not the gigantic one, saving you all the time is going to put my back out my dear Amu. Have you ever considered a diet?" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Ikuto..." Amu growled menacingly. Ikuto's laughter was soon silenced as Tadase heard the phone banging around and soon the line went dead. Tadase glanced confused at the phone for a moment then let out a sigh. He decided talk to her tomorrow. He at least had the small bit of pleasure that he knew Ikuto was going to die.

* * *

He had texted Amu to meet him at the park. It was Friday afternoon and school had gotten out about an hour ago. He was waiting for her trying to figure out what to say. The only problem was he didn't really know what he wanted, so figuring out what to say was even harder.

He soon saw the silhouette of the pink haired girl and her for charas. His own chara went off with the four leaving him alone with Amu.

Amu smiled once she saw him. "Why did you call me here Tadase-kun?" she asked curiosity in her voice. Tadase looked down and blushed a bit. What should he say?

"A-Amu-chan, we have known each other for a few years now." he began. Amu just nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"Well in those few years I have fallen in love with you, and it seems you have found another." he said, trying to be straightforward. Amu winced, she figured the topic would come up eventually she just hoped to avoid it for as long as possible. Nevertheless she nodded again.

"But, Amu-chan," he looked into her eyes, "I still love you." he said and she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Tadase-kun, but.." she trailed off, she really didn't want to say it. She looked up to examine his expression but couldn't find one. Instead it looked blank.

Tadase's mind was on overload. It felt like his head would explode, the one girl he had truly loved rejected him? Him? The future ruler of the world? While the other parts of his brain weren't functioning the Kiseki part seemed to kick in a bit. It was as if he chara-changed without the crown on his head.

"Amu, I will be the future ruler of the world and you dare reject me?!" he said, completely immersed in his would-be-self.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu said, what happened to him? He was talking in chara-change voice even yet no crown on his head.

"It is a foolish mistake you made my dear, but nevertheless I still love you!" he declared with a strangely triumphant smirk on his face. Triumph over what exactly?

"Tadase, are you alright?" Amu asked worried about the blond-headed boy.

"You see for once I have conquered all of you filthy peasants I _will _make you my bride so you may as well face fact Amu were destined to be." he said very smugly.

"Tadase, please snap out of it." Amu pleaded. She didn't like Tadase acting like this, especially when he wasn't even chara-changed.

"Amu, admit it you know you love me..." he cooed, stepping closer to her as she took as step back. He backed her into a tree and put his face close to hers about to come in for a kiss. When suddenly he was pushed off.

"Tadase stop it! Okay, I love Ikuto _not _you! I don't know whatever the hell possessed you to act this way but I want it to stop! I love Ikuto, got that?! I-K-U-T-O Ikuto!" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Amu-chan" Tadase murmured coming back to his senses. Whatever just happened to him he didn't know. Had he chara-changed maybe? Well whatever it was seeing Amu-chan like that brought him back to reality. And apparently the reality was she loved Ikuto and not him. It hurt, it really did. But somehow it was a relief hearing her say that, he still loved Amu. He always would, but maybe she was meant for Ikuto. He sighed, why did things never turn out good for him? He looked up to see the girl with a hurt face a sighed. He went to far.

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry." he said sincerely. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. It was also a relief for her to get it off of her chest as well.

He sighed calling Kiseki over to him. Well, today had gone horrible. Maybe one day he would be able to find someone like Amu. He had the grimmest hope that Amulet Heart didn't like Ikuto. That would be nice. Ikuto can have the other 4/5ths of her, why couldn't he have the that one part? "Please let Amulet Heart like Platinum Royal!" he whispered to himself. One could only hope.

* * *

_Meanwhile Kiseki was having just as bad a time. Yes, the king like chibi was jealous as well. And very badly too. Going back earlier that day..._

Kiseki was at the royal garden. Alone. As he always was now. He sighed incontinently as he sat down, gazing at a rock in front of him lost in thought.

Ever since Miki had started going off with Yoru the other charas went off by themselves too. And well, let's just say he disliked the thieving cat even more now. Why did Miki have to like him? WHY?

Truthfully even though Kiseki didn't show it, he really liked Miki. Yeah he called her a blue commoner, and sure he really didn't _show _any interest in her but he liked so much! And yet she has to go off with that thieving cat! Stupid thieving cat...

Kiseki started to glare at the rock thinking thoughts about Yoru. He didn't deserve her. At all. What had he ever done to deserve her? **(A/N: Jeez, were back into there brains again. Maybe Kiseki won't be as sappy...) **

He didn't deserve her at all! The beautiful blue artist whose smile could light up the world and whose glare could turn it to ice. She was the only other person he ever thought about besides himself, and that was a lot for him. He planned to dominate the universe with her at his side, not next to the thieving cat! Oh Yoru...

It's not like they got along great in the first place. Not only was he constantly pranking Kiseki, and there character bearers used to fight all the time, now he had his love too. That stupid thieving burglar criminal unlawful felonious evil sinful wicked immoral offensive malicious mischievous aggravating cold-blooded corrupted scum of a feline! **(A/N: Had to break out the thesaurus on that one!) **

And he dares to take the beautiful refined lovely attractive appealing fair fine nice charming delightful fascinating captivating admirable ideal brilliant radiant gorgeous dazzling marvelous bewitching divine wonderful angel of a cute blue artist?!?

**(A/N: Again thesaurus was in use.) **

Yoru didn't need her! Yoru shouldn't have her. She was so perfect no one but the king should even dare look at her! She should be on a pedestal in a shrine somewhere not near the filthy cat-scum. Honestly...

Kiseki got a bit angry, and he glared at the rock. It had a strange likeness to Yoru. Out of frustration he kicked the cat-like rock, what he didn't notice that the rock was bigger and heavier than him. "Ow!" he yelped in pain curling up into a ball holding his foot. Okay, so now his death list read:

Yoru

Evil rock of pain.

What he didn't notice was a familiar pinkette floating towards him. She had gotten bored and had wanted to find Kiseki. What she didn't expect to find was Kiseki curled up in the feetle position clutching his foot rocking back and forth.

"K-Kiseki, um are you okay?" Ran said trying to suppress laughter.

"Yeah, I kicked a rock and the fiend hurt my leg!" he said. He hated that rock so much, evil rock of pain.

"You kicked a rock." She said, the expression -.- coming onto her face.

"It frustrated me." he said still clutching his foot.

"The rock, _frustrated _you? How in the world did a ROCK frustrate you?!" see said wondering if the boy had lost his mind.

"It reminded me of Yoru." he said. He sat up a little foot still throbbing so he didn't look like such an idiot.

"Yoru, really? What happened between you two?" she asked curious as to what set him off enough to start randomly kicking rocks.

"He stole Miki..." he hissed, not realizing exactly that he had said it aloud.

"Wait, you like Miki?!? Since when?" she asked realization finally hitting her.

He blushed a bit realizing what he just said. "Yes, why is that so hard believe?" he asked.

"Well, considering the fact you've never shown any interest in her what so ever, and you always belittle her. And call her blue commoner which she hates, she doesn't even think you know her name. I'm surprised you do too. And you make her do training and can be just plain annoying sometimes and-" she cut herself off when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm really that bad?!" he asked in horror. She laughed a little nervously and sweatdropped.

"Well why does she like the thieving cat so much?" he asked hopefully trying to get something useful out of Ran. I mean they were sisters after all she should know.

"Well for one he actually calls her by her name and treats her like normal. Not to mention he sweet, caring, funny, and nice. He tease her all the time which makes her blush and stuff but you know she really enjoys it. And he helps her when she's in need and is protective and keeps her laughing. Basically he's all she could ever want in a guy. Why do you ask?" Ran asked, and saw Kiseki had another horrified expression on his face.

"She actually wants a guy like that?" he asked in shock. He didn't expect all of that, or that the thieving cat could act like that at all.

"Why trying to impress her?" Ran said in a teasing tone but then looked at him to see that he nodded seriously.

"Oh really..." she said feeling kind of bad for the king-like chara.

Kiseki sighed, "Am I really that hopeless?" he asked feeling bad for himself.

"N-Not at all!" Ran said trying to cheer him up. She figured by the look on his face if charas could have X-eggs, he would have one right now.

"Really, then name some of my good qualities. Bet you can't." he said bitterly. She laughed, it would be easy.

"Well, your definetly very funny sometimes and can be really cool too. Your usually very confident which is a very good thing. And when times calls for it you will really be there and help us all. You at least try to apologize when you make a mistake, and your loyal to Tadase. Those are all good qualities." Ran said with a cheerful smile.

Kiseki blushed a bit. "Y-you're just telling me what I want to hear." he said stubbornly.

Ran laughed again, "You can also be very stubborn sometimes too."

Kiseki hmphed and Ran giggled. "Well then why doesn't Miki like me?" he asked. If all that was true shouldn't she?

"Because she doesn't." Ran said with a shrug. "She loves Yoru, and that really won't change." she said honestly. "But, someone who's actually right for you will come along and you'll end up with her." Ran said with a gentle smile.

Kiseki blushed a bit and turned his head. It wasn't what he was hoping to hear but somehow it made him feel better and less jealous.

"Kiseki, the bells about to ring I better go find Amu-chan!" Ran said realizing the time. "See ya!" she called out to Kiseki as she flew away. "See you..." he murmured floating over to where Tadase would be.

_So that brings us to now. Tadase is in his room, still sort of upset about todays events. However as Kiseki still wished he had Miki instead of Yoru he couldn't help but think of what Ran had said earlier. Maybe he would really find his one true love, he couldn't help but wonder who it was._

* * *

Rae: Finished! I will post chapter 11 ASAP but P might not be for another week! I'm so sorry I will try my best to update fast. As it is right now I'm on limited time! So thank you Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe for if it wasn't for you this would not have been written! And thanks to all my reviewers that was my motivation to update today, seeing that this story actually had a few reviews! I will write as fast as possible but don't murder me if it's hard. Until next chapter please R&R!


	11. The End

**The End**

In the end, Ikuto decided to not be apart of Easter, and continue his musical career. He did however, stay with Amu, and they had their own little happy ending.

Miki and Yoru had a similar fate, and were in love, until the day they had to disappear.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

The end~

…...

**OH WAIT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? I WAITED A YEAR...AN ENTIRE BLEEDING YEAR, AND THAT'S THE HOGWASH I GET! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**e_e Yeah. I know. It sucked. OTL**

**It's just...I'm not in the Shugo Chara Fandom anymore...so it was like...impossible for me to think of a half-wit ending. Sorry. ^^;**

**If someone REALLY wants to continue this from the last chapter, just tell me, and I'll give you FULL permission. OTL I am SUCH a failure...**

Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara...all the fans would be kinda screwed at this point.


End file.
